Smiles and Bad Luck
by Demonflare13
Summary: remake... After returning to Japan after nine years, Trey isn't quite sure what she is going to do, or how she will deal with a broding mother and sister. Unfortunatly for her, she finds herself in trouble after venturing into Music Room 3.


"Welcome back to Japan!" came the droning yell of my sister. Or half sister. Or whatever you want to consider her as. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at her through my doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked evenly, keeping a scary calm.

She blinked a few times, "Trey! I'm your big sister, of course I'd come see you. Not to mention, you're going back to school. It's your first day." She smiled happily, eyes squinting and her long black hair framing her face, "Come on! I have your uniform in the car."  
I stared at her, "You're joking, right? Go home, Kari." I began to shut the door but she forcefully shoved her fancy-black rich shoes into it.

"Mother will get angry with you." She reached in the door and grabbed my wrist, "She's nice enough to let you live by yourself, but you're going to go to school. Come on, the limo's waiting."  
I was tired and mildly jet legged. My will to fight was at a minimal. I slowly let her pull me out the door, dragging my feet. She pulled me down the stairs and to her limo. If I had to go to school, I'd be going on the bus…or walking. Or skip. That's the best idea. But they'd find me. They always find me._ They_ being mother and sister. I shivered. The two of them were like blood hounds.

"Now, I'll sit up front this one time so you can get changed into your uniform." Said Kari as she shoved me into the back seat, "There's also a hair brush, some toothpaste and so on. Be quick!"

Kari slammed the door shut and I looked around the back of the limo. A yellow dress hung next to me. I scrunched up my nose, far from impressed. I groaned angrily and knew I wasn't going to be able to worm my way out of this one. I pulled off my shirt and began to wiggle into this terrible, horrible excuse for a uniform. I was still in my pajama bottoms. I debated whether or not to make a fashion statement or just go with it and change. I couldn't stand listening to people nag so I went with it.

I put on everything….but not the panty hose. God damn. I wasn't wearing those. On that note, I also wasn't going to wear the bow. I slid my finger under the loop and pulled off the red ribbon. I stared for a minute. Something was looking up. Grabbing the hair brush, I started to pull up my light brownish/red hair and made it into a mess of a ponytail. Long hair bothered me. My bangs flopped forward, covering my eyes. I pushed them out of the way and yawned.

It was another ten minutes before we got to death zone. I brushed my teeth, kicked back and slept for a little longer. Then I was brutally ripped out of my beautiful dream land of marsh mellows and puppies into the cruel, cruel world that is the Japanese schooling system for the rich. More commonly as Ouran High school. Kari had honked the horn, I had jumped. Long story short, I have a minor bump on my head.

I helplessly crawled out of the back of the limo and stared into the abyss.

"Come on! Come on!" Exclaimed Kari, beginning to drag me, "We've missed half of first period."

"Can I miss the other half?" I groaned.

She glared at me, "Listen to me. I was told to come, and take you to school. I intend to finish that." She continued to drag. I grumbled English curses under my breath all the way.

My sister ditched me in front of a classroom. I stared, studying the door. I was having yet another debate. Whether to make a run for it or-

My decision was made too late as a teacher slowly opened the door. _Run! Run! Run!_

"Oh, you must be Blake-chan."

I nodded slowly. The teacher smiled and opened the door, "Sorry for…being late…." I muttered.

"It's fine. You got here."  
I nodded and walked into the classroom and was greeted by multiple pairs of eyes. I didn't stare. It was rude to stare at people- or, strangers that is. I looked at the floor, noticing that I had neglected to put on the regular shoes and instead wore checkered converses. Good start Trey, good start.

"Everyone." Called the teacher from behind me, "This is Blake Trey. Be nice."

I didn't move.

"You can take a seat right behind Fujioka."

I looked up, seeing a somewhat familiar face. I nodded and took a seat where I was directed, people whispering the whole time. I sat down quietly, shoving my backpack under the desk. I put my elbows on my desk and rested my head in my hands, just wanting to go back to sleep. The two boys-twins- ahead of me both glanced back. I raised my eyebrows to them. They – hopefully- didn't know me…and I'd pretend I didn't know them. I set my head down on the desk as the teacher began to talk in a very droning, mono tone voice. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I had only gotten here a few days ago. I yawned quietly and nuzzled my nose into the inside of my elbow. I watched silently as the class went on, going in and out of consciousness.

Much to my surprised, I managed to survive my classes without falling asleep. I was thankful when I finally got some free time.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked down the hallway, my backpack slung over my shoulder. I got a few confused stares and heard people whispering quietly as I walked by them. Every spot in the school seemed to be busy. Not a single place to crash at all. I groaned as I groggily continued walking, trying to find the quietest room in the school.

My search lead me to a music room. I raised my eyebrow. It would be a very pleasant place to practice. At the time though, all I wanted was to catch some z's. I opened the door slowly and walked in. So far, so good. There wasn't anyone to be seen. I sighed happily and continued into the room. I glanced around. It was set up something like a tea party. The only instrument I saw at the moment was a piano in the far corner. It interested me as to why it was the only instrument in a music room. I walked over to it, lightly tapping the 'C' key. I grinned a little. Maybe I could bring back some of my old piano skills-and, by skills I mean watching others. I thought of a simple song to play. Or attempt. I hit another key, an 'A' ringing through the room. Shaking my head with a smirk, I stood up and chuckled. I turned around to see a group of guys staring at me. I screamed loudly, shock entering my entire body and jumped away, my hands hitting multiple keys on the piano as I did so. That caused me to jump again, away from both of them. The 6-handsome- guys stared at me silently. The two from my class were here too.

"Sorry. Sorry." I said, putting my hands up and backing away slowly, "Didn't know there were others here." I started taking quicker and longer strides, "I'll be uh….going now." I grinned sheepishly. As I was walking back, I stepped on something. Something that was unstable. I fell backwards and fell onto a table, flipping it away from the boys. I heard glass shattering, pastries falling and tea spilling. I lay on the ground momentarily, feet up over the edge of the table. I felt blood rushing to my face and my ears becoming hot as fire as I put my hands on my skirt to hide my….delicates.

"Are you okay!" Came a childish yell, "Mori! Is she okay!"

The tall, black haired boy walked over to me. I already knew him. He outstretched his hand, completely silent as he pulled me up. I smiled at him, still blushing. I looked over at the rest of the guys. The two twins were holding in laughter. Kaoru and Hikaru. In the same class as myself. The little blond haired boy- Hunny- looked horrified. He ran over and looked up at me with his big, massive eyes, "Are you okay?"

I rubbed the back of my head. I had given it yet another good crack. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"My lady, you really need to be more careful." This was someone I didn't know. The tall blonde guy took my hand. I stared at him as he tried to be suave. I pulled my hand away.

"Fine." I reassured, giving him an icy-yet accidental- smile.

He recoiled a little, than tried to put his princely demeanor back on, "You are a new student, yes?" He asked.

I pondered for a moment, "You could say."

The black haired guy with glasses walked over. Kyoya. He smiled at me, "I'm sorry miss." He said, taking my hand, "But, do you believe you'd be able to pay back some of the damages?"

I blinked silently and looked back at the mess. Pastries everywhere. At least seven broken china cups and god knows how many plates. Not to mention the table to boot and a teddy bear. The thing I'd step on. A teddy bear sent straight from hell. I looked back at him and slowly shook my head. He stared at me over the top of his glasses, a curious look on his face.

"Your family is wealthy though, isn't it?"

I shrugged, "Yes and no." A sudden thought entered my mind- a scary thought, "Please don't make me call them!" I begged, "Anything but that! Don't tell! Please!" I sounded like a little kid who had just broken their parents' favorite item.

"Why wouldn't you want us to tell them?" Came the voices of the twins, in perfect sync.

I shot them a dirty look, "Mind your own business!" I snapped, beginning to panic a little. I looked back to Kyoya, "Please. I'll do anything. I can't pay for this stuff but, I intend to! I just…I don't know how."

He stared at me for a long moment, than sighed. He looked to the 'prince'-as I'm going to call him from now on- and asked, "What should we do, Tamaki?"

The prince seemed to think for a long moment. He scratched his chin with 'hmmms' and 'haaaas'.

I stared, staying in a pleading position.

"What's going on here?"  
I looked over and instantly ran, and hid behind my much shorter classmate, "Haruhi-san! I don't know what happened!" I said, trying not to freak out, "I was fine, then I fell…and then everything just fell! And….and…why are you in the boys uniform?" I stopped hiding behind the girl whom I was considerably taller than and stared at her.

"Trey-san?" she looked at me, "What are you doing here? When did you start coming here?"

"This morning! It's terrible! I screwed up…." I trailed off and looked at the mess on the floor, then back to the boys, and lastly back to Haruhi, "Real bad."

Haruhi stared at me, then sighed. She began to lift her hand and patted me on the head lightly. I glared at her for a moment. My pet peeve was being petted. Although, apparently I was a very pet-able person.

"I just wanted a place to sleep!" I confessed, whining a little, "I'm still jet legged!

"I fell for the same thing...It looks quite. It's not."

I pouted, then looked back at the unforgiving appearance of Kyoya and began to think of what I can do, "I'll…clean? Cook? Run errands?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki who seemed to be debating. "Club meeting." He yelled out and ushered everyone into a huddle. I waited where I was. They all occasionally would look up and stare at me before going back to whispering in their huddled groups. At this point, I'd do anything as long as I didn't need to tell my mother.


End file.
